She's Gone
by missxyloto
Summary: Sakura broke up with Sasuke. And now Sasuke's being haunted...by the image of Sakura. Is it all real?


**SHE'S GONE**

******Sasuke's POV**

**She's gone.**

It was raining.

The rain gives so much sad feelings and yet it helps hide it.

With the rain pouring, no one can see you cry.

"I'm sorry Sasuke," Sakura muttered, "I don't know what happened but 'Us' isn't just working anymore,"

She was crying.

I couldn't speak.

I couldn't show my emotion.

I couldn't tell her my hurt.

I couldn't tell her I still love her.

I love you girl.

But she doesn't anymore.

I am an Uchiha.

And so I just took it all in.

"Goodbye Sasuke," Sakura said as she turned and walked away, "I wish we could still be friends,"

Hn. Friends.

What is that.

I don't know whether the liquid running down my face was just rainwater or tears.

Goodbye.

I love you girl.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-teme! Stop!" the blonde haired boy shouted as he took the vodka filled shot glass from my hand.<p>

"Fuck off," I said as I took the vodka back and pushed him away.

He stumbled backwards and said, "You're destroying yourself Sasuke,"

My drinking must have affected him enough to stop calling me a bastard, "Whatever,"

He walked away shaking his head in disapproval. Who cares about him? I downed the vodka, completely disregarding how many I've had already. It tastes sweet compared to the bitterness I've been tasting ever since that rainy night.

I stood up and stumbled towards the door. The fresh air hitting my face as I stepped out of the noisy bar. I walked clumsily through the quiet streets of the village. It's probably past 2 in the morning when I arrived at the empty Uchiha compound. I slowly walked toward my childhood manor, the soft breeze sobering me up slightly.

I looked around the once lively household, now a rundown of what it used to be. I sighed as I entered the dark house. I didn't bother turning on the lights and walked straight to my room. I closed the sliding door and sank to my knees. The only light in the room is the moonlight shining through the window. I stood up and walked towards the window, a soft breeze was blowing with the moon and stars shining brightly in the sky. I slowly closed the window, blocking all light from coming in leaving me in my own darkness.

I looked around me and saw nothing. I close my eyes and nothing changed. I sat on the floor with my back on the wall.

"Sakura,"

Hn. I'm so used to saying that name. Tsk. Sakura. I'm surprised I'm still feeling something when I say her name. I slowly sank to the floor and fell asleep with a certain pink haired girl in my head.

* * *

><p>A loud knock came and woke me up from my sleep. I slowly sat up from the floor and massaged my temples. Damn headache. The knock became louder and made my headache worse.<p>

I opened the door to find an annoying blond outside my house.

"Sasuke! You're awake!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Gee. How could I not be with the ruckus you're making," I glared.

"Hungover I see. Come on. Let's get something for that. We're being called to the Hokage tower,"

I sighed and motioned for him to come in, "Let me take a shower and change clothes,"

I entered the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. Dark circles are starting to show up and my pale skin is starting to look unhealthy. I sighed and stripped off my clothes and stepped in the shower. The hot water is helping me clear my head. After my shower, I wrapped a towel on my waist and went over to the sink to brush my teeth. I wiped the steam off the mirror with the back of my hand. I washed my face and gripped the sides of the sink.

A voice came, "Sasuke,"

I looked in the mirror and saw a pink haired girl behind me. Startled, I quickly spun around to see nobody. I looked back at the mirror and saw no one except my own reflection. I felt no other chakra presence in the house except for Naruto's and mine. It must be the effects of my drinking last night.

I brushed it off and got dressed. I went out and saw Naruto lying on the floor, eyes closed.

"Seriously, you get ready like a woman. So slow," Naruto said as he slowly sat up.

"Let's go,"

I motioned for him to go out first so I can close and lock the door. As I was closing the door, from my peripheral view, I saw a flash of pink inside the house. I stopped my movement and listened for any sounds that might come from inside the house but heard nothing.

"Come on teme. We're already late,"

I ignored what I saw and locked the door.

"Why is Tsunade calling us?" I asked.

"Mission probably," Naruto answered happily, "and good thing too. I'm running out of money,"

"That's because you're always buying hundreds of bowls of ramen at one sitting,"

"That's because Ramen's the best!"

We arrived at the Hokage Tower and climbed the stairs towards Tsunade's office. When we were in front of the office door we weren't the first one there. Kakashi and Sakura was already there waiting outside. They were both leaning on the wall. Kakashi was looking our way and Sakura was facing the other way.

I was looking at Sakura to see if she would look at me and she wouldn't. Why can't she look at me? Tsk.

"Naruto, Sasuke. Good to see you two together," Kakashi said when he saw us.

I was still looking at Sakura, "Hn,"

Was my mind playing tricks on me this morning at the bathroom? It couldn't be her. It's impossible.

"Well I made sure Sasuke-teme here wasn't late so I came by his house," Naruto said.

I tore my gaze away from Sakura and faced Naruto, "Tsk. Who's late? You're the one who's always late dobe,"

"Ha. Who was still sleeping when I came by?"

"Shut—"

The office door opened, revealing the hokage's assistant, Shizune.

"Hokage-sama will see you now," she said smilingly.

Sakura was the first one to enter followed by Kakashi then Naruto then lastly me.

Tsunade was sitting on her desk with Shizune on her right holding some folders.

"Team 7, I'm assigning you to a mission in a remote village in the outskirts of the Land of Fire. A mysterious group is kidnapping and killing children in the village and they have asked for our help," Tsunade said as she handed the mission details to Kakashi.

"You will all be leaving tomorrow morning so pack up tonight and get ready," she added.

We all nodded and left the room. Kakashi told us to meet him at the village gates at dawn and bid his goodbye.

"Hey Sasuke-teme! Let's go eat!" Naruto exclaimed.

I sighed, "What, ramen again?"

"Of course! Ichiraku is waiting for me. Oh Sakura-chan! Come with us!"

I looked at Sakura who was still avoiding eye contact. I'm watching her reaction to Naruto's invitation.

"No thank you. The hospital is quite busy today so I might not have time," Sakura muttered as she started to walk away.

"Why aren't you looking at me?" I abruptly said.

She stopped walking but didn't turn around nor said anything.

"Sasuke…" Naruto started but I insisted.

"Why Sakura? Am I so pitiful in your eyes that you can't bear to look at me?"

I scoffed and walked away, "You're pathetic Sakura,"

When I got out, I cool breeze cooled my anger. I stopped in my tracks and took a deep breath. Sakura wasn't the pathetic one, it was me. To let this get to me, to affect my unemotional façade. This is pathetic. Damn. If only I wasn't so stubborn.

I walked towards the training grounds to clear my head. The training ground was empty so I started.

* * *

><p>The grasses and some trees were burnt and the whole field was filled with scattered shurikens and kunai knives. I sensed two familiar chakra presences coming my way so immediately ran and hid in the trees and hid my chakra presence.<p>

From the clearing came Sakura.

And she wasn't alone.

She was chatting merrily with Neji Hyuuga.

My anger suddenly returned. I wanted to march up there and punch the living daylights from the white-eyed freak. Sakura looked happy while talking to him. She's already moved on from me huh. I could hear their comments about the decimated training grounds.

"Wow. Whoever trained here must've been angry," Neji commented.

I jumped down from the trees and revealed my chakra presence. They immediately glanced at my way. Sakura's face changed from happy to surprised while Neji's mirroring my passive face.

I started to walk towards them, Neji greeting me first, "You did this?"

"Hn,"

I looked at Sakura who still wasn't looking at me. I glared at her and was about to say something when Neji interrupted.

"Are you done here? Sakura-san and I will be training now," he said with finality in his voice.

I scoffed and started to walk away, "Looks like you've found someone who's perfect for you,"

I walked away and heard Sakura sniffing. She's crying. I straightened my shoulders and continued to walk away. It's easier to hate her than feel hurt by what she did. Yes, that's right. Hating her is better. It's better that other people hate me for treating her this way than have them pity me. I have to ground up love for her in my heart. It's over now. She's made that clear.

Tsk. That bastard Hyuuga. Be careful.

Goodbye.

She's gone.

I loved you girl.

* * *

><p>I went home after my encounter with Sakura and the white-eyed freak. It was already dark when I arrived and the Uchiha compound is as dark and quiet as it was every since that night. I, alone, lived here in this compound. I, alone, cleaned up the dark memories it had.<p>

I walked the empty streets and reached my house. When I reached for the lock I suddenly remembered this morning's encounter with imaginary Sakura. That wasn't real so why would I be afraid? Ignoring this thought I opened the lock and entered my home. I opened the lights and put down my pack on the floor. I looked for something to eat and found none. I sighed as I remembered that Sakura usually bought groceries for me so that I wouldn't have to always eat out. I shook these thoughts and decided to take a shower. I turned off the lights and laid down in bed after my shower. I tried to get a little sleep before going to meet with Kakashi and the others for the mission.

As I close my eyes, I heard a sound outside my room. I immediately sat up and heightened my hearing. I tried to check for any chakra presences and found none. I slowly stood up from bed and quietly walked towards the door. I slowly opened the door to peek outside and was greeted with darkness. I activated my sharingan to see better and nothing change.

Then I heard a giggle behind me.

I turned around and saw no one.

My hand crept for the light switch when the lights outside my room turned on. My hand froze on the unturned switch.

The lights outside flickered and died again.

I quickly took a kunai on top of a nearby table. I was high on alert.

Someone was outside.

Then I heard the giggle again…

..

from behind me…

..

I fumbled for the light switch and turned it on.

I turned around and saw a quick flash of pink enter the bathroom.

I quickly ran towards the bathroom, kunai ready, and found nothing.

No one.

It was a relatively small bathroom with a big mirror above the sink by the door.

Then I saw a reflection on the mirror that made my heart stop.

..

_Sakura._

She was smiling behind me.

All in her pink-haired glory.

Her head was leaning on her right shoulder with a mocking face towards me.

Her eyes a little mad.

But I felt no presence behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

"Where the hell is Sasuke-teme?" I exclaimed for the nth time.

"Please shut up Naruto. Repeating the same question over and over again won't make Sasuke come here faster," Kakashi sighed.

"Naruto, you should go check up on him," Sakura said to me.

"Why me? I haven't even eaten!"

Kakashi sighed and said "Just go Naruto! We have to leave soon. The sun is already coming up,"

I huffed, "Fine. But you all owe a one bowl or ramen when we get back!"

I walked through the streets of the village. The sun is coming up and when Granny Tsunade learns that we haven't left, she'll throw a fit. Or throw us. The market shops were just about to open, some were preparing their delivered goods and some shops are still closed.

I reached the Uchiha compound and opened the main gate. I walked the empty streets and found it eerie. How can Sasuke live here? Alone for the matter. I shivered and continued on my way. I reached his house and knocked.

I banged on the door, "Sasuke! Are you still here?"

No one answered but I noticed the lock on the door was still unlocked so I'm assuming that Sasuke's still home. I know he'll get mad at me for trespassing but I was more afraid of Tsunade's wrath so I entered his house without his permission. I opened the door and saw Sasuke's pack by the floor, still unpacked. I walked inside and checked the kitchen first and found it empty.

I proceeded towards his bedroom. His door was slightly ajar and saw that the lights were on.

I whispered, "Sasuke?"

I slowly opened the door and found Sasuke sitting on his bed staring into space towards the bathroom.

I slowly approached him, "Sasuke?"

He was still staring, completely oblivious to my presence. His face blank, empty of any emotion.

"What's wrong? What are you looking at?" I asked as I looked at the direction he was facing.

He was facing the bathroom so I walked towards it. I peeked inside and saw pieces of broken glass on the floor. I looked around and saw the mirror by the sink broken with smears of blood. I turned around and saw Sasuke looking at me. He blinked like he just woke up.

"Are you okay Sasuke? Did you do this?" I asked, concerned about him, "What happened here?"

He looked at me then looked at his surroundings before answering, "I'm late aren't I?"

He stood up and went outside to get his pack. He quickly returned and just grabbed a couple of clothes from his drawer and faced me. Obviously not going to share what happened I both of his hands and saw blood soaked bandages. I was about to ask him about it but he interrupted me.

"Let's go," he said before walking out.

I followed and closed his bedroom door behind me. Sasuke let me out first before locking the door. But before locking the door, he seemed to be hesitating about something. What, he was hesitating about locking the door?

"No one would dare to steal from your house Sasuke," I said.

"That's not what I'm worried about," I heard him mutter.

Confused, I asked, "Then what are you worried about?"

"Nothing," he finally said as he locked the door and walked beside me towards the village gate where Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan was waiting.

"Took you long enough," Kakashi greeted, "What happened to you Sasuke?"

"Nothing," he said obviously not sharing what happened.

Kakashi-sensei sighed and motioned for us to come near. He showed us a map, pointing on a certain village on the outskirts of the Land of Fire.

"It might take us a day and a half of travel so let's get started," Kakashi said as he rolled the map and tucked it in his pack.

"Yes! Let's go!" I said energetically.

"Sasuke. Are you alright?" Kakashi-sensei asked with an air of concern. I saw his gaze on Sasuke's injured hand.

"I'm fine. Let's go and get this mission over with," he answered.

As someone who knew Sasuke since we were kids, I knew immediately he was lying.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

We hopped from tree to tree nonstop for hours. When the sun came down, we made camp in the forest. I volunteered to keep watch in which Naruto countered.

"You didn't even get any sleep last night teme and you're volunteering to keep watch," he reasoned out.

"I did sleep. Now go to sleep and try not to wake the whole forest with your snoring,"

He huffed as he laid down and turned his back on me. I didn't sleep the whole night and just tended to the fire. Adding firewood when the fire is getting smaller. I didn't eat either because I know that the moment I eat food, I'll just puke it out. I couldn't get what happened last night out of my head. It kept on coming back and I'm afraid that it might come back today.

Morning came and we continued on our way towards the outskirts of the Land of Fire. We arrived at an empty village late afternoon. The sun was still up but the streets were already empty. It looked like a ghost town. The houses were made of wood, Japanese style, with the doors and windows all closed.

"Where is everybody?" Naruto said.

"Let's split up and find some information about this town alright? I'll look for the town leader and we'll meet back here in an hour or two," Kakashi ordered.

Without any complain, I walked the other way and tried to check for human presences. I sense a lot inside the houses so I decided to knock at the nearest house I saw.

I knocked twice and nobody answered me.

"I am a shinobi from Konoha. I won't hurt you," I said.

Nobody answered me so I scoffed and turned around to leave to find another house. Then I heard some shuffling behind the door before it opened slightly. I looked back and saw an eye peeking and looking at the headband on my forehead before completely opening the door revealing an old man.

"Hurry, hurry please. Come in," he said motioning for me to come in.

I followed and saw that his whole family was inside the house. The lights were turned off with only unlit candles scattered around the floor. The family consisted of the old man, a woman in her mid-40s and 3 teenagers.

"Why did you let him in? He might be one of them!" the woman scolded the old man.

"You came to save our village yes?" the old man said as he motioned for me to sit down with him, "What is your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

He smiled a little, "I knew it. I saw the Uchiha clan symbol on your back,"

"You know of my clan?" I asked.

"Yes. I used to live in Konoha before I moved here. I used to work under an Uchiha in the police force," he answered.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Takashi and this is my younger sister and her 3 children," he pointed at the other occupants of the house, "Did you come here with your team?"

"Yes I did. Why are you and the rest of the village hiding inside their houses while the sun is still up?" I asked.

"Someone saw you and your team coming and didn't recognize your headbands. You see, there is a group of bandits always passing by here. They steal, harass and kidnap people they see on the streets,"

I asked, "I see. Can you describe to me what those bandits looked like?"

"They are wearing headbands too but I could not remember what the symbol is and they're wearing purple," he answered, "My neighbor, you can ask him, has seen them. Maybe you can ask him,"

I frowned, "If they are wearing headbands then they aren't bandits but ninjas from a village. If your neighbor available for questioning?"

"He is. Come," he said as he stood up and I followed in pursuit.

The neighbor he was talking about was 3 houses away. The streets were still empty until Takashi shouted.

"It's safe everybody! They're not going to hurt us!"

Shuffling can heard from inside the houses and one by one, the doors and windows opened. Heads peered and checked if it really was safe. They saw me and sighed in relief. Takashi motioned for me to follow him.

A man with a bandage on his arm greeted us and smiled cheekily, "Hello. We're sorry for the welcome, rather unwelcome of the village. We thought you were those bandits,"

"It's alright. Takashi has mentioned that you have encountered them?" I asked right away.

"Yes yes. This is proof," he said as he showed his injured left arm, "I was walking home one later afternoon when they came. I just came from the market so I was carrying fruits and vegetables. They saw it and stole it from me,"

"Can you remember what symbol they had in their headbands?"

He thought for a while before answering, "If I recall, it was a musical note,"

Sound.

What are sound-nin doing in the outskirts of the Land of Fire?

I bowed and said, "Thank you for the information,"

I met up with Naruto and the others. Naruto complained about being hungry so we stopped by an inn and ate there. We talked about the information we were able to gather. It turned out that it really were the Sound ninjas who are causing all the commotion here. It was going smoothly until Naruto complained loudly about the inn not having ramen so he was making a scene so the owner was kicking him out and making him pay for making a commotion in his inn, so Kakashi had to talk to owner in his office.

This left Sakura and me in the table. She was across me but she was looking outside. I couldn't look at her either. Not after last night. I'm used to the silence but I guess she wasn't.

She faced me but she wasn't looking me in the eye, "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I answered coolly.

She sighed and looked at me, "Your hand. It's injured,"

Her medic senses must be tingling right now, "Gee I didn't know,"

She glared at me before looking away again, "Well sorry for being worried,"

She was worried? Why?

I sighed, "Sakura, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did back at the training grounds. I'm sorry for making you feel worse about all this," I continued, "I just wish you wouldn't cut me out from your life,"

She finally looked at me and had a surprised face. I still couldn't look at her in the eye properly.

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing. It should be me. I'm really sorry Sasuke. I wasn't trying to cut you out or anything. I just need time,"

"We can still be friends right?"

What. That sounded stupid. Why did I say that? I finally looked at her.

"Don't push me away," I said after she didn't answer me.

"Of course," she smiled.

I flinched and quickly looked away. I couldn't bear to see that smile right now.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

I stood up and said, "Yeah,"

"Where are you going?"

"Fresh air," I absentmindedly said as I walked out, "I'll be outside,"

The hot breeze greeted me as I got out. I sat down at the steps by the door and massaged my temples. This is affecting me too much. This is the real Sakura. Real one. What is being real? It's being true, not merely ostensible or nominal or apparent. It's existing.

Is this real?

_I continued to stare at the Sakura I'm seeing in the mirror. This couldn't be real. She wasn't really here. But why am I seeing her? No one can fool me with genjutsu with my sharingan activated. _

"_Sakura," I whispered._

_She didn't answer me but instead looked down, like she was looking at something else. I followed her gaze and realized that she was looking at the kunai in my hand. I gripped the knife harder as I looked back at her. A little prayer at the back of my mind that she wouldn't be there anymore._

_But sadly, she was still there._

"_Why do you have that?" she asked in a small voice._

_I looked at the kunai in my hand before answering, "You're not real,"_

"_How do you know that?" she asked._

"_You're not Sakura,"_

_She cocked her head to the other side, "Why do you say that?"_

_I looked behind me and saw no one, I looked back at the mirror and "Sakura" was still there._

"_You're not really here," I answered._

"_What are you going to do with that knife in your hand?" _

"_You're not Sakura," I insisted._

_She straightened up and looked me in the eye, "I am. I am Sakura. I am you. I am Sasuke,"_

"_You're not me,"_

"_How do you know that? How do you know if all of this is real or not real? How do you know that I am not Sakura but you?"_

_I shook my head, "That doesn't make sense," _

"_Do you even know the meaning of what is real? Maybe I am real for you but not real to others. That doesn't mean that I'm not real just because others cannot fathom my existence," she reasoned out._

"_So you're real to me," I said slowly._

_She merely smiled and muttered, "Are you real?"_

"_Why are you asking me that? Of course I'm real," _

_She smirked, "Prove it to me,"_

_I scoffed, "I don't have to prove anything to you,"_

_Her smirk grew wider, "Are you afraid that your existence might not be real?"_

"_I know that I'm real. It's just you that I'm not sure of," I said._

"_You're talking to me aren't you? Then I'm real," she smiled._

_That smile. The same smile Sakura always showed me. The smile that I missed. The smile that I'm longing for now. But this is wrong. This smile is from the wrong person. This isn't Sakura. This isn't the girl I love. _

"_If I prove my existence, will you go away?" I hesitated._

_She thought about it for a while, "I'm interested in how you will prove it to me,"_

_I looked down and thought about it, and my gaze fell on the kunai knife on my right hand._

_I gripped it harder and said, "I'm human. Pain is a part of human existence therefore pain is the proof. I need to feel something,"_

_Sakura didn't say anything and just watched me. I rested the knife on my left palm and sliced a long gash on my palm. I winced in pain but ignored it. I looked back at the mirror and saw Sakura intently looking back at me. _

_She wasn't gone._

_Does this mean I'm not real?_

"_You're still here," I whispered._

_She said nothing and just looked at me. _

_Getting annoyed, I said, "Stop looking at me like that,"_

_She sighed and answered, "Then how should I look at you?"_

_I looked away and said nothing. I couldn't hate this thing that I'm seeing because it has the face of the girl that matters so much to me._

_She sighed, "You're not fun anymore,"_

_I glared at her, "I'm not your plaything,"_

"_I was killing time. Now you're boring. You can't even win a simple game with me," _

_If looks could kill, this thing would be dead right now, "I did your stupid little game and now you tell me I'm not fun anymore?"_

"_But you lost," she sighed, "I guess I'll look for another playmate then,"_

"_I thought I was the only one? You're only real to me," I sneered._

_She smirked, "So you acknowledge my existence then?"_

_I looked at the bleeding gash on my left palm and looked at her, "As real as this open wound on my hand,"_

"_That doesn't mean that you've won," she giggled, "Why do you always lose? You lost your clan, your parents, your brother whom you loved so much and now you lost the woman you loved. Why are you such a loser?"_

_I sneered, "What did you just say?"_

"_I'm saying is that you're a pathetic loser. Pitiful. Crazy. " she added, "and to hear all these from the mouth you have loved to kiss. Now this is fun," _

"_Shut up," I muttered darkly. _

_She was right. It did hurt. It hurt because it came from this thing that had Sakura's face. It hurt because it was true._

"_I'm right and you know it. That's why you can't even come up with a proper comeback," she laughed._

_I only glared at her and clenched my fists to control my temper. _

"_How does this feel little Sasuke?" she laughed, "To hear from me that I NEVER LOVED YOU?" _

_I was speechless. I slowly raised my right hand and touched the mirror. She seemed to be surprised by my action. I touched her reflection on the mirror like I was touching the real Sakura's face._

"_You're not….Sakura," I said as I punched the mirror with all my might. The broken pieces of the mirror fell on the floor and sink. The sharp edges of the broken mirror sliced the knuckles, droplets of my blood littered the floor. My fist must've been chakra-laced and I didn't notice because the wall behind the mirror was slightly cracked. Small parts of the mirror remained intact like the corners but everything else was broken. _

_I looked at my handiwork and said, "I win."_

...

.

"Sasuke?"

I turned around and saw Sakura standing above me.

"What?"

"Kakashi-sense just told me we'd be staying here a couple of days to sort all these," she said as she sat down beside me, "we've already rented rooms,"

"Hn,"

"I should get you a dictionary for Christmas for your lack of vocabulary," I joked.

I sighed and said nothing. What, just because I apologized and agreed to be friends, things will go back the way it was? Is she that insensitive?

"I'm going inside," I muttered as stood up and entered the inn again.

I walked through the quiet hallway towards the rooms when I passed by a mirror.

"Sasuke,"

I looked back and saw no one following me. And then I looked to my right. Mirror. Sakura.

"You!" I sneered.

She smirked, "Miss me?"

I glared at her and said, "I thought I already got rid of you,"

"I'm not that easy to get rid of,"

I scoffed, "Really, you're following me until here?"

"I missed you,"

I huffed, "I sure as hell didn't,"

"That's mean," Her smirk grew wider and pointed behind me, "Oh look!"

I looked at where she was pointing and saw the real Sakura approaching.

"This will be fun," she added.

I continued to stare at Sakura as she approached.

"I was worried about you so I followed. Are you okay?" she asked.

I didn't answer but looked back at the mirror. The Sakura-thing was still there smirking. The real Sakura looked at the mirror too.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Come here," I said as I held her shoulders and positioned her in front of the mirror, in front of me, before asking, "What do you see?"

She seemed confused by my actions but answered nonetheless, "A reflection of us. Of you holding my shoulders with an apprehensive face,"

I looked at the mirror and the Sakura was holding was the Sakura-thing.

She smirked, "I'm not real to her, but I'm still real to you. Going out of your mind little Sasuke?"

"Tsk," I said as I dragged Sakura away from the mirror and smashed it with my right fist. The broken pieces of the mirror littered the floor. Some people from the inn looked at our direction.

"Sasuke!" I heard Sakura say.

I wasn't looking at her but at the broken pieces of the mirror. I crouched down and took the biggest shard of glass. At first I saw my own eye looking back at me and then it blinked. From my black eye it turned to green. I suddenly dropped it like it burned me.

"Sasuke! You're hand!" Sakura said as she took my hand and examined it.

I sat down on the floor and let her examine the damage. She unwrapped the previous bandage I've put on and gasped.

"What have you been doing Sasuke? You bandaged it without cleaning it!"

I didn't answer her. I continued to look at the broken pieces of the mirror. I was snapped out of my reverie when I felt Sakura tug my arm.

"Let's go and clean this up," she said.

She dragged me upstairs towards a room. She unlocked the door and opened the lights.

"My medical kit is here so just sit there on the chair," she ordered.

Not in the mood to complain about being bosses around, I complied.

Sakura got her medical kit and pulled out another chair and sat across me. She pulled out some cotton and doused it with disinfectant.

She cleaned the wound before asking, "What happened back there?"

"Nothing,"

She sighed as she gathered chakra on her hands and healed the wound on my hand.

"The skin is still raw so I still have to put a bandage around it," she said as she finished healing my hand with her chakra and wrapped a white bandage around it.

When I stood up, she pulled me down and grabbed my left hand, "Let me see your other hand,"

She unwrapped the dirty bandage and made a disapproving grunt, "Seriously. Why do you not clean your wounds before bandaging it? What happened here? Did you cut yourself?"

"No. I cut while cooking,"

"Haha. Very funny. You don't cook,"

I smirked as she healed my left hand with her chakra. She bandaged it too and let go.

She stood up, "You pick roommates. Next door is Naruto's already,"

I scoffed, "Like I'll room with that dobe,"

"Then I guess you're staying with me," she said as she tucked her medical kit away.

"Hn,"

"Your stuff is with Naruto. So I just get it from him later,"

"Hn,"

I stood up from the chair and went for the door. On the way to the door, I passed by another mirror and I stopped.

"Hi," Sakura-thing greeted.

I flinched and turned to the real Sakura, "Cover up all the mirrors here if you don't want another broken one,"

She was about to ask something when I quickly walked out. I knocked on the door next to ours and was greeted by Kakashi.

"My stuff is here," I said.

He let me in and said, "Damn. I'm rooming with Naruto,"

"Where is he?" I asked as I picked up my pack that was lying on the floor along with Naruto's.

"Looking for ramen," he answered.

"Hn,"

I was about to open the door when Kakashi spoke, "I heard what you did a while ago, what happened back there Sasuke?"

"It was nothing. Don't worry about it," I said as I left and closed the door behind me.

I took a deep breath and calmed my nerves. My hands didn't hurt anymore after Sakura healed it. I went back to my room and found Sakura sitting on the bed.

"I covered up all the mirrors like you asked me to. Now tell me what's wrong," she said seriously.

I put down my pack on a chair by the bed and went to the bathroom. I checked if the mirror was really covered up and it was, so I washed my face. I gripped the sides of the sink and saw the real Sakura from my peripheral vision approach the bathroom.

She blocked the doorway and said, "Stop running away and tell me what's wrong. I'm worried about you,"

I glared, "I told you already. Nothing wrong,"

"I don't believe you. I've been with you since we were children. You think I wouldn't know when you're lying to me?" she insisted.

I pushed her aside, "You don't know me,"

I walked out of the room and ran downstairs. I went out of the inn and took a deep breath. How can I tell her what's wrong when I don't know myself what's wrong. The sun has already set and the only illumination on the streets was from the lights inside the houses and the moonlight. I walked the dark streets towards a cluster of trees ahead. I hopped from tree to tree until I found the tallest tree and sat down at the highest branch. I looked at the moon and how big it was from this view.

What's wrong with me? Am I really going crazy? That's impossible.

I heard a stream not far away and decided to go there. The path to the stream was illuminated by the moon; the stream was in view in minutes. I sat down by the bank and looked up at the stars and moon again and closed my eyes. It looked so peaceful. I must have fallen asleep because when opened my eyes I was lying down in the grass.

I should probably go back. I stood up and started to walk away until I heard a voice that made me stop me in my tracks.

"Hey you,"

A shiver ran in my spine as I slowly turned around and saw no one. I looked down at the running stream and saw my reflection.

And I wasn't alone.

I straightened my shoulders, "You're everywhere,"

"I'm always with you wherever you are. Whenever," Sakura-thing muttered.

I huffed and turned around and walked away.

"You're pretty stoked about rooming with Sakura again aren't you?" I heard her say.

I stopped and said, "Just shut up will you,"

"Why are you getting worked up so much?" she giggled.

I turned around and walked back to the banks so that I could see her reflection but she wasn't there.

"Where are you?"

"Here little Sasuke!" I head behind me.

I turned around and she wasn't there.

I looked back at the water again and there she was.

I glared at her, "Stop playing games with me,"

"Alright alright. I'll stay put," she said defensively, "but keep me company,"

"Who'd want to keep company someone like you?"

"You shouldn't be asking me that question but to yourself," she said, "Who's want to keep company someone like _you?"_

I crouched down and said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Have you seen you?" she laughed, "You're not exactly Mr. Sunshine,"

I shook my head and said nothing.

"I'm bored. Let's play a game!" she exclaimed.

I stood up, "No. I'm leaving,"

"You're no fun. Come on! Show me some spirit!" she challenged.

"Even if I play your game, you're not going away so I'm not playing,"

She smirked, "Then we'd wager something that's worth it for you,"

"And what would that be?"

Sakura-thing wiggled her eyebrows, "Oh interested now aren't you,"

I sighed, "Just get on with it,"

"If you win, I'll go. I won't bother you anymore. But if I win, I'll be with you until I'm satisfied," she smiled deviously.

I hesitated for a moment before answering, "Fine,"

She clapped her hands in glee, "Great! You're a sport after all!"

"Hn,"

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

"Where the hell is Sasuke?" I huffed as I sat on my bed worried.

It's already 3 in the morning and he's still not back. I decided to check with Naruto's room in case he's just avoiding me and decided to stay with them. I knocked at room Naruto and Kakashi-sensei are sharing. Kakashi-sensei was the one who opened the door.

"Sakura? Why are you still awake?" he asked sleepily.

I asked, "Is Sasuke here?"

"Why? No he's not,"

My worry doubling, "He left hours ago and still hasn't come back,"

"He's probably drinking in the bar,"

"I don't think so. I checked downstairs already. And he doesn't know this town so I don't think he'd be drinking in a place he isn't familiar with,"

Kakashi-sensei sighed and said, "Alright. I'll help you look for him. I can't sleep anyway, not with a snorer like Naruto here,"

I smiled gratefully and waited in the hall for Kakashi-sensei to get ready. He came out after a couple of minutes and we were on our way.

"Where could he be?" I asked.

He sighed, "Knowing that kid, he's probably where he can be alone,"

"Being alone isn't healthy for anybody,"

Kakashi-sensei stopped walking and looked at me, "Sometimes it's better to be alone. That way no one can hurt you,"

He looked at me knowingly before continuing on his way. I looked at the ground and sighed. I followed him towards the forest. We tried to look for Sasuke's chakra signature. We could feel it but it was weak and far away. Something must've happened to Sasuke for him to have such a weak chakra signature. This even worried Kakashi-sensei knowing that the Sound-nin is involved here. Kakashi now summoned his ninja dog, Pakkun.

"Pakkun, can you smell Sasuke?" Kakashi-sensei asked the dog.

Pakkun sniffed the air and answered, "I can smell him alright and I don't like what I smell,"

This confirmed our worries that something _has_ happened to him. Pakkun led us east of the forest. After a couple of minutes of running we could hear a stream running.

"He's near," Pakkun said.

We ran faster and eventually reached the stream. This was the downstream with lots of rocks on its banks. I frantically looked for Sasuke. What could he have been doing in a place like this? Is he that angry at me to go here and do something stupid?

And then I saw him.

Slumped over a big rock in the middle of the stream was an unconscious Uchiha Sasuke.

I ran towards him, "There he is!"

Ignoring the fact that it was freezing cold, I went into the water. I heard Kakashi-sensei and Pakkun behind me.

"Sasuke!" I screamed as I approached him.

There was blood running down his face so I checked his head and found a wound there. He must've hit his head in the rocks if he got washed up downstream. What the hell was Sasuke doing here? His torso and lower body was submerged in water and his lips were already turning purple. He was also clutching a blood encrusted kunai in his right hand. If we didn't get him out of here, he's going to die from hypothermia. I took the kunai from his hand and checked his submerged body if he had any broken bones that'll get worse if we suddenly move him. I found none so Kakashi-sensei and I carried him to the banks.

When we laid him in the ground I noticed that his clothes were blood stained so I ripped his shirt and saw a knife wound. It was small but deep and I'm guessing that it came from the kunai Sasuke was clutching. Did someone hurt Sasuke? Would someone really dare to hurt this ice cube? Or did Sasuke do this to himself? I pressed the wound so that it would stop bleeding but it seemed like he's been in the water for a long time because he's lost a lot of blood. I ripped a piece of cloth from my shirt and temporarily wrapped his wound. Sasuke was shivering and Kakashi-sensei took of his flak jacket and put it on him. We ran as fast as we could with Sasuke slumped over Kakashi-sensei's back.

"We have to hurry," I whispered.

Kakashi-sensei was quiet on the way back to the inn. When we reached the inn, we proceeded towards the room Sasuke and I are sharing. We laid him in bed and covered him in blankets to keep him warm. Kakashi-sensei stayed with me while I used my chakra-laced hand to warm his insides and heal his kunai wound. By the time I got his body temperature to normal, I was almost out of chakra and started feeling woozy. The sun was already rising when I finished with him.

Kakashi-sensei steadied me and said, "You should go rest too Sakura. You've helped Sasuke enough,"

I nodded and lay down on the bed beside Sasuke's. I saw Kakashi-sensei bid me goodbye and leave the room. I rolled on my side facing the unconscious Sasuke. No matter what he says about me, it doesn't change the fact that he's important to me.

What's happening to you Sasuke?

A loud banging on the door woke me up from my dreamless sleep. I sleepily stood up and opened the door. Naruto immediately barged in the moment I opened the door.

"What the hell happened to teme?" he asked me.

I fell down on my bed face first and wanted to sleep more but sadly Naruto didn't permit that.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Be quiet Naruto. Sakura's very tired from healing Sasuke. Let her rest," Kakashi-sensei scolded as he entered the room.

I sighed when I realized that I can't sleep anymore. Not after they barged in and made all these noise. I slowly sat up and blinked my eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Half past noon," Kakashi-sensei answered.

"So Sakura-chan, what happened?" Naruto insisted.

I sighed, "We found him slumped over a rock in the stream bleeding,"

"What was he doing there?"

"I don't know. He hasn't woken up,"

Naruto looked at Sasuke worriedly, "He's been weird lately,"

Kakashi-sensei interrupted, "I care for Sasuke very much but we have to finish this mission. Sakura, you stay with Sasuke. Naruto, you come with me,"

Naruto asked, "Where are we going?"

"We're going to find more information and we'll also scout outside for Sound-nins,"

They both left and I was left with a sleeping Sasuke. He looked so peaceful compared to his usual emotionally retarded face. I sat beside him and checked his temperature and wound. Both were fine. All we need now is for him to wake up.

I took out some books to read while waiting and grabbed some food downstairs to eat. Sasuke still hasn't woken up by nighttime. I sighed in worry and silently prayed for him to be really okay. Kakashi-sensei and Naruto came back by midnight.

"Princess Sasuke still hasn't woken up?" Naruto asked.

"No,"

"Maybe you should kiss him. That might wake him up," Naruto joked.

I glared at him and he coward in my gaze, "It's not funny,"

"I know, I know. I was only lightening up your mood," Naruto said, "I also want him to wake up,"

He hugged me goodnight and left the room. I sighed and went to the bathroom to take a hot shower to ease my worries. I took off the blanket covering the mirror by the sink.

"Why did he ask me to cover this up?" I frowned.

I took a shower for what seemed like ages and got dressed. I dried my hair and checked on Sasuke again. His vital signs were fine. Why won't you wake up?

This continued on for 3 days. He still hasn't woken up.

"Sakura, I think you should bring Sasuke back to Konoha with you. There might be something else wrong with him," Kakashi-sensei told me on the 4th morning.

I looked at Sasuke worriedly, "Why won't you wake up?"

I followed Kakashi's advice and sent a letter to my shishou. I packed both of our bags and left at noon.

Naruto waved goodbye, "Take care both of you!"

Sasuke was slumped on my back and I hopped from tree to tree to shorten my travel time. After a few hours, the sun has set and I'm exhausted. I put down Sasuke near a tree and started a fire. The sky was being obscured by the thick leaves of the trees so I just laid down next to Sasuke and slept.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

I'm standing in the middle of a forest and the night is clear. I can see the stars and moon clearly but all of a sudden everything around be is being burned by purple fire. I can feel power inside me stronger than anything I've ever felt. I just stood there as the flames ate everything around me. I stare at the ashes of the burnt trees surrounding me and noticed that I'm glowing in purple light. No it's not light. I'm slowly burning in purple flames. The same flames that consumed the once lush forest, is burning my skin. But I don't feel the burning just the power it exudes. I just stare at it. I marvel at how powerful I felt at that moment. I wanted to destroy everything just to feel it more.

Then the scene changes to Konoha. I'm standing in the middle of the bustling city. I see a lot of people but I don't know them. Then suddenly I unleashed a fury of purple flames. The city is burning and everyone is screaming. And I'm just laughing at them. Laughing at their weakness. How can they live their lives like this? They are so weak. And then someone emerged from the hell of my flames and stood up. It was Sakura. She was looking at me with such disappointment and I hated it.

"Don't look at me like that! They are so weak!" I yelled at him, "You left me,"

She just stood there with the same look and then she crumbled to ashes like the others. I started screaming at everything. But there is nothing. I'm just surrounded by ashes of the fallen city. I fell on my knees and started to pound the ground as I screamed. I screamed even louder with hatred at their weakness as I feel the power boiling inside me. Burning me with so many emotions of hatred and anger. I feel them all and I can do nothing but scream at nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

The bright morning sunshine woke me up from my sleep. I immediately checked up on Sasuke if he had any signs of waking up. To my disappointment, nothing. I slumped him over my back again and picked up our bags. We were greeted by the guards at the gate when arrived at Konoha at late afternoon.

"Sakura-san! Back so early?" a guard asked, "Where's the rest of your team?"

"It's just me and Sasuke," I answered, "Naruto and Kakashi-sensei are finishing the mission,"

I bid them goodbye and went straight to the hospital. The nurses were shocked when they saw me enter with an unconscious Sasuke.

The nurse who helped me get Sasuke in a gurney, "Sakura-san! Is he alright?"

I looked ashen as I answered, "He's fine. I've healed him of all his physical injuries but he won't wake up,"

We've already transferred him to a hospital bed when Shizune entered the room.

"Sakura-san! What happened? Tsunade-sama was baffled when she received your letter yesterday,"

"Sasuke went missing for a couple of hours and Kakashi-sensei and I looked for him. We found him in a stream suffering from hypothermia,"

"I trust your medical skills Sakura-san but why did you decide to abandon your mission and come back?" Shizune asked.

"Sasuke's accident happened 4 days ago, he still hasn't woken up. Kakashi-sensei advised that I take him home because we believe it's something more than a freak accident,"

Shizune seemed confused, "What do you mean?"

"Sasuke was acting weird even before we left the village for the mission," I explained.

Shizune sighed, "Well, you can handle things here right? Tsunade-sama has a ton of paper work and she's neglecting them again,"

I waved goodbye and took out a chair and sat beside Sasuke as the nurse inserted an IV in his arm.

I took Sasuke hand and held it, "Please wake up,"

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

I woke up in a room full of bright white lights. I slowly sat up and looked around. I'm in a hospital room. What happened to me? I couldn't remember how I got here. The room was empty and quiet. I ripped off the IV in my arm and stood up from bed and walked over to the window. The sun was high up so I'm guessing it is noon time. My pack was on top of chair nearby. I opened it and took out some clothes and changed. I opened the door and saw some nurses chatting by the hallway. I closed the door behind and acted casual when I passed by the nurses. I don't want anyone catching me and putting me back in that hospital bed. I'm not exactly fond of waking up in hospital beds.

It was so freaking hot when I got out so I hurried home. When I reached the gates of the Uchiha compound, I stopped on my tracks. I remembered now. I was by a stream and I was talking to Sakura-thing. I just couldn't remember what we talked about. If I come home now, I might see Sakura-thing again. I contemplated on where to go and decided to go to the training grounds. That place always seemed to calm my nerves anyway.

When I reached the training grounds, it wasn't empty. Neji Hyuuga and Sakura were sitting in the middle of the field. Sakura was laughing at something Neji said. They haven't noticed my presence until I cleared my throat.

Neji looked back, "Sasuke-san, weren't you in the hospital? I'm sorry. Were you going to train?"

I glared at him but my attention was diverted to Sakura who wasn't looking at me. I walked over to them and both of them stood up. Neji facing me and Sakura's back on me.

I glared at Sakura's back, "What's wrong with you?"

She took a deep breath and looked at me. She flinched when she saw me and looked away again.

I was confused at her, "I thought we won't be ignoring each other anymore?"

She started to walk away from me when I grabbed her arm. But my arm was grabbed by the white-eyed freak.

"You shouldn't be touching women like that Uchiha," he glared.

I sneered, "You shouldn't be touching me at all Hyuuga,"

I tore my arm from his grip, and had a glaring contest at him when Sakura cried out.

"Stop it both of you!"

We both looked at her and she was glaring at both of us.

"Stop this Sasuke and leave us," she told me.

She took Hyuuga's side. I couldn't speak. I thought we've talked about this.

"Fine. Go with this freak. Was just I a temporary resting place for you?" I sneered.

She looked away at me as I continued.

My anger was taking over me, "A place where you hid from people a day? Someone to help you kill time huh?"

She looked down at the ground. It made me so angry that that I forgot about anything else and just focused on my anger and took it out on this pink-haired girl.

"I'm…." she whispered, "I'm sorry Sasuke,"

"You're sorry?" I scoffed, "Even a dog passing would laugh,"

She became silent and slightly raised her head. Just enough for me to see her face.

A smirk.

A familiar smirk.

Sakura-thing.

Instinct took over me and attacked her. I pinned her to the ground with the left hand trapping both her hands over her head and my other hand wrapped around her neck.

"You!" I sneered.

She laughed, "Wasn't this a fun game!"

I was confused and angry at the same time, "You think this is funny? Why are you real? How can I touch you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," she smirked.

I wanted to erase that smirk from her goddamn face. So I gathered all my strength on my hand and squeeze her neck. She began to writhe under me so I squeeze harder. Then her squirming caused everything to shake. I saw her start losing her breathe. Then a blinding white light came from her face, I fought the urge to get away from it but tightened my grip on her neck.

I blinked a couple of times and saw Sakura's face again. She was clutching my hand that was tightly gripping her neck. She was now on top of me and saw white lights behind me.

A frightening realization dawned at me.

I was back at the hospital bed.

And I was choking Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

A nurse came in to tell me that the Hokage was sent for me so I regrettably left Sasuke's side and went to the Hokage tower. There was a mountain of paperwork on Tsunade-shishou's table when I entered her office.

"Sakura! There you are!" Tsunade boomed when she saw me, "Now tell me, has Sasuke woken up yet?"

"Not yet Tsunade-shishou," I answered.

She sighed and said, "Don't worry about Naruto and Kakashi. I've sent back up to them so they'll be fine. Focus on Sasuke alright. What do you think is wrong with him?"

"I've healed him of all his physical injuries. I'm afraid that he has a psychological injury,"

She took out some book from her drawer and gave it to me, "As I suspected, here. Go read these. It might help diagnose him,"

She gave me psychology books that might help locate Sasuke's problem. I bowed and left the room. I returned home to greet my parents and went back to the hospital by night time. He still hasn't woken up so I sat down beside him and read.

I fell asleep and got woken up by a nurse, "I'm sorry to wake you but a letter just arrived for you,"

"Ugh. What time is it?" I asked as I took the scroll from her.

"It's quarter past nine in the morning,"

I yawned, "Thank you,"

She bowed and left the room. I opened the letter and it was from Kakashi-sensei. He was asking about Sasuke's condition and updated me on our mission. They've found the Sound-nin's camp already and is ready to take action. I set down the letter by the bedside table and stood up to stretch.

I went down to the cafeteria to grab something to eat because I'm starving already. I ate some bread and soup and went back up to Sasuke's room. I sat down again on the chair and took out the books Tsunade-shishou gave me. After a while, I noticed Sasuke's finger twitch.

I immediately stood up and went to him. I watched at his hand twitch. He's waking up!

Then his eyes suddenly opened.

And his hand went for my throat.

He was choking me with such force that I couldn't believe would be coming for a person who was asleep for 5 days. He gripped my throat tighter as I grabbed his hand and tried to pry it away from my neck. He gripped even harder and I was starting to get dizzy. I squirmed harder and clawed his arm to get it away from me. Then he stopped choking and blinked a couple of times like he was waking up.

He looked at my face and then at his hand. He let go of me like I burned him. I fell on the floor and repeatedly coughed.

I heard Sasuke, "Sakura?"

I calmed by breathing and tried to focus my mind. I slowly stood up from the floor and looked at Sasuke.

He looked so shocked about what he did and I was too. I didn't expect him to choke me the moment he wakes up.

"Well good morning too Mr. Prince Charming," I said as I clutched my bruising neck.

"I'm so sorry Sakura. I..." he couldn't finish what he was saying as he just looked ashen and looked down.

I approached him and tried to console him by touching his arm but he flinched away like my touch burned him again.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't mean to hurt you," he looked so broken at this moment, "I'm sorry,"

"I know you didn't mean it," I answered, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. Can I get out of here? I don't like hospitals,"

"Yeah, I can discharge you now," I said, "Are you really okay?"

He nodded but said nothing. I opened the door and closed it behind me before hearing Sasuke whisper something.

"I'm not okay,"

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

I changed my clothes sat on the bed. I held my head in my hands and took deep breaths. I mistakenly choked that real Sakura and hurt her. I don't know what to feel. There so many feelings that I can't pick which one to focus on. Whether it's disappointment on myself, fear or anger. I don't want to pick one because it'll make my emotions unstable and I'm afraid of that.

Sakura entered the room and greeted me.

"I've written your discharge papers so now you're ready to go," she smiled.

"What happened to the mission?" I asked, "Did you abandon it because of me?"

"I didn't have a choice,"

"You shouldn't have," I looked at her, "You should've left me there,"

"You think I'll just leave you in that village in a coma?" I said unbelievingly, "you're insulting me as a medic-nin Sasuke,"

"You shouldn't have abandoned the mission just because of me!"

Getting frustrated her voice is starting to get higher, "Why not?"

"Because I'm nothing to you now aren't I?"

"Are you stupid?" she asked, "How could you think that you're nothing to me?"

"Aren't I?"

"No you're not baka!" she screamed before storming off.

I was left alone in the hospital room with my own thoughts. I sighed and picked up my pack and left the room. I walked the quiet halls of the hospitals, my footsteps echoing. Some nurses looked at me when they passed by but I ignored them. I left the hospital and walked home. I stopped by the gate and shivered at a sudden memory of déjà vu. Deciding against that memory, I opened the big gate of the compound and walked home. The compound was the same as always, empty, silent and eerie. Like the walls of the houses have absorbed the memories of its former occupants and are silently screaming.

I reached home and mentally prepared myself. The moment I entered the house, I shivered. It was so damn hot outside but the moment I stepped inside my insides went cold. I hesitated to come in further but I'm a shinobi. I'm not afraid.

I cautiously walked further inside and put down my pack in the living room. Knowing that there's nothing in my pantry I didn't bother going into the kitchen. I went straight to my room and sat on the bed. There are no more mirrors in this room aside from the broken one in the bathroom. That's a relief. I took off my clothes and went to the bathroom. Careful not to step onto the broken pieces of the mirror I went to the shower and turned on the hot water. The hot water's soothing my muscles and helping me calm down and clear my mind. I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist. I took out some clothes from my drawer and got dressed.

Deciding to clean up the mess I made in the bathroom, I took a trashcan with me and went inside the bathroom. I carefully picked up the pieces of the broken mirror. That's when a voice startled me and made me drop a big shard of glass, cutting my hand in the process. I hissed in pain as drops of blood started to accumulate on the bathroom floor.

"Hey Sasuke!"

"Where the fuck are you?" I hissed.

"I'm everywhere!"

I looked around me and saw no one. I looked at the shards of glass and saw no one but my own reflection.

"Where are you?" I glared at no one.

She didn't answer so I continued picking up the shards and throwing them into the bin. When I was done, I washed my hand wound and took a towel from my drawer and wrapped my hand with it. A headache is coming and I hate it. I left the bathroom and sat on my bed. I laid down with my legs dangling off the bed.

"Don't be a bore and play with me!"

I sat up too fast and it resulted in a headache. I blinked my face and tried to find the source of the voice.

"Yoohoo! I'm here," I heard to my left.

"Nope not there," I heard on my right.

"Stop playing around!" I shouted.

"Oh come on! We were just getting to the good part! Don't you want to remember what happened at the stream?"

"Tell me where you are," I calmly said but my mind was screaming. She knows what happened at the stream and I don't.

"Find me!"

I stood up and heightened my senses but found no presence inside this household.

"I'll give you a clue," I heard inside the bathroom.

I slowly crept towards the bathroom and found no one.

But then I looked down on the floor.

Something was written on the floor with my drops of blood from my wound earlier.

…

.

_Play with me._

_.._

_._

* * *

><p>I ran away from the bathroom and outside of my room. I took my pack from the living room and left my house. I ran away as fast as I could from my own house and ran towards the training grounds. I didn't care if I left the door to my house open. I didn't care if my face betrayed my usual stoic face.<p>

I need to get out of here.

I arrived at the training grounds and I was breathing so fast that I needed to stop. I was breathing fast and felt cold. Is this what they call fear?

I heard voices from the grounds and saw Sakura with Neji Hyuuga and Tenten. They were talking in the middle of the fields when Sakura spotted me leaning on a tree trying to calm myself. She looked at me worriedly and walked over.

"Sasuke! What happened?"

I calmed myself, "I'm fine,"

"You're sweating like mad!"

I excused, "I trained. I ran laps around the village,"

"I've seen you train before and you don't sweat like this,"

"Don't worry Sakura," I pleaded.

"If you say so," she said unconvinced.

Changing the subject, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure," she answered.

"Do you like Hyuuga?"

She was taken aback by my question and started blushing, "What? What kind of question is that?"

I smiled, "Your blushing just answered my question,"

She immediately touched her cheeks, "I'm not blushing!"

I laughed, "I miss that look on you,"

"Don't tease me!"

"It's fine Sakura," I started, "Alright, looking back on our affection, I won't blame you anymore. I'll just pretend you don't exist in this world. If you like him, then I'll like him. Go ahead and be with Hyu—Neji,"

Sakura was speechless so I continued.

"But let's see each other for one last time, just one okay?"

She was lost for words and just nodded.

I smirked, "Goodbye Sakura,"

I turned around and walked away. I actually felt good about myself. I was finally able to let go. I was happy. I was able to turn things around.

When I reached the center of the village I noticed something odd.

Something was on my uninjured hand.

There was something dried on my fingers.

_._

_.._

_Blood._

_._

* * *

><p>I went home but I didn't enter my room. I sat in a corner of my living room clutching my head. I shut the windows and kept the lights turned off. What is happening to me? Am I losing my mind? That can't be.<p>

"Curious to what happened at the stream?" I heard a voice.

I didn't even bother looking for the source. I was in a corner and I saw every part of my house. It was empty. Like it has always been.

"Let me show you," the voice said.

I blinked and saw what happened in my head.

"_Hn,"_

"_Show me that you're alive," she challenged._

_I scoffed, "I'm alive, baka. I don't need to prove that," _

"_You're the stupid one, stupid. Being alive means having life and having energy and spirit. It's different from breathing," she patiently explained._

"_I'm not stupid. I know that I'm alive. I've felt pain and happiness. That's what it means to be alive,"_

"_But aren't you feeling numb these days? You've lost your life little Sasuke,"_

"_I have not,"_

"_Then show me!" she shouted at me with glee, "Show me the life of Uchiha Sasuke!"_

_I slowly stood up and unconsciously took a kunai from my pouch, "The life of Uchiha Sasuke is full of pain and suffering. It's a never ending cycle," _

_She looked at the kunai and asked, "What are you going to do?"_

"_I'll show you pain,"_

"_Hurting yourself to feel pain won't make you alive," she doubted._

"_Yes it will because it will hurt you,"_

_She became serious, "What makes you think that hurting yourself will hurt me?"_

"_You said to me when we first met, 'I am Sasuke. I am you,'" I reasoned._

"_Don't be an idiot," she glared, "Even if it did hurt me, you're going to hurt your precious little Sakura?"_

"_I've hurt her already by pushing her away," I told her as I plunged the kunai into my stomach._

_Sakura-thing's reflection flickered and her eyes became wide, "Baka!"_

_I took the knife out and plunged into the running stream. The cold water instantly numbing my body. _

_I whispered into my mind, "You're gone," _

_I could feel the current washing me downstream. Along the way, my head hit a big rock and I accidentally winced in pain underwater. I grabbed the rock and hauled myself over the rock. I could feel the blood running down my face. I was getting dizzier and dizzier; I clutched the kunai in my hand before losing consciousness._

_The scary part was,_

_Before losing consciousness,_

_My heart felt…_

_.._

_Satisfied._

I was satisfied?

With what? Hurting myself? Or hurting Sakura-thing? Or hurting the idea of the real Sakura?

"What will you do now little Sasuke?"

"Show yourself first," I whispered.

I blinked and there she was. Sakura's image flickered as I saw her crouching in front of me. She was looking at me that familiar smirk in her face.

She put her hand in my knee and said, "It's alright Sasuke,"

"No it's not," I whispered, "I'm losing my mind,"

"You've always been quite insane little boy," she smiled.

"You shut up," I glared.

I took out a kunai and pointed it her her.

"You think you can't hurt me with that? If you kill me, you'll die along with me," she sneered.

"Then i'll kill you,"

"Are you deaf? I told you..." she stopped, "You're not thinking of..."

Now it was my turn to smirk.

"You really are insane Sasuke," she said, "To think of that,"

"If i do it, you'll be gone," I laughed.

She looked at me grimly and said, "She will be too,"

All emotion betrayed my face. For the first time in years, I admit that I am afraid. Fear. This cold fear running down my spine.

Fear of what?

Fear of being insane?

Fear of myself?

I blinked a couple of times and saw memories that made me just hide in this dark little corner, never to see the daylight again.

_The first time I met Sakura-thing._

_I saw myself looking at the mirror. _

_Staring at the mirror and talking._

_When I looked at the mirror, I was alone._

_Was I talking to myself?_

_There was no pink-haired woman._

_I blankly looked at the kunai in my hand and sliced my palm. _

_And then I punched the mirror._

_I was talking to no one. _

_I stared into nothing until morning came_

_Until Naruto came by to pick me up for our mission._

_The mirror accident in the hallway in the inn._

_I was alone in my reflection._

_And yet I was speaking to it like a friend._

_When the real Sakura came to check up on me,_

_It was just her and me. _

_No frightening reflections._

_The stream._

_I slowly took a kunai from my pouch and whispered onto the water._

_I stabbed myself and dived into the freezing water._

_When I choked Sakura-thing,_

_It turned out to be the real Sakura._

_When I was cleaning the broken pieces of the mirror,_

_I dropped the shard and sliced my hand,_

_I used my fingers to write on the floor_

_Using the drops of blood from my wound,_

_I ran away,_

_Away from what I did._

_My perception of what is real is diminishing,_

_It felt real,_

_Maybe it is real,_

_Real to me,_

_But not to others,_

_Just because it's only real to me, it doesn't mean that it's entirely not real_

_Right?_

_But at that time,_

_I only felt partially satisfied,_

_What would it be like to be…_

_Fully satisfied?_

_What if?_

…

_.._

_It matters not,_

_I've never felt so alive._

_And now._

_.._

I need to feel alive.

.

Alive.

..

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

Naruto came back a couple of hours ago with Kakashi-sensei from their mission and immediately came to me for his free ramen bowl.

"You had me pick up Sasuke-teme before we left for the mission! I told you both that you owed me a bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's!" Naruto bellowed when he saw me.

I laughed at his craziness and went to Ichiraku's to fulfill my debt.

"Hey Sakura-chan, how's Sasuke-teme doing?" he asked as he slurped down his first bowl.

"He said he's fine, so I guess he's fine," I muttered.

He slurped down 5 bowls of ramen in less than an hour and he's not stopping. It never fails to surprise me.

"You're like a bottomless pit!" I laughed.

"Like this is the first time you saw me eat," he grumbled, "besides, there were no ramen in that village so I'm making up for lost ramen time,"

I shook my head in disapproval but laughed instead.

"Sakura-san!" a voice behind me called out.

I turned around and saw a messenger running towards me huffing.

"Sakura-san! A message just came in for you," he said as he handed me a neat envelope, "and Shizune-san also told me to tell you to come to the hospital right away,"

I thanked him and he left.

"Who's that from?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm. I don't know," I answered as I looked for the sender's name on the envelope and found none, "anyway, I need to go,"

I gave him my payment for his ramen bowl and waved goodbye.

I was walking towards the hospital when I slowly opened the letter.

A neatly written letter was inside.

I know this penmanship.

Sasuke.

_Baby I'm sorry._

_You have to give me a chance to apologize okay?_

_I'm human too._

_Didn't you think I would feel guilty?_

_My memories are vague._

_I can't remember what you look like anymore,_

_It hurts._

_I can't continue hurting like this._

_I'm leaving for a long-term mission._

_I won't be back for a very long time._

_Tonight,_

_Let's go somewhere with no people_

_At the bridge where I first kissed you,_

_It's just that I want to be alone with you._

_For the last time._

Why is he apologizing? He didn't do anything wrong. I was confused. When I reached the hospital, Shizune-san ushered me immediately into the surgery room to do emergency surgeries. It took all afternoon to finish all and I was exhausted by nightfall. My chakra levels are so low I wouldn't be able to walk on water.

"You should go home Sakura-san! You've worked hard," Shizune-san said.

I waved goodbye and said, "Alright. See you tomorrow Shizune-san!"

The night was chilly and when I looked at the sky, it was reddish. Damn. It was going to rain. I didn't get to bring my umbrella. I hurried to the bridge where I was meeting Sasuke. When I arrived at the bridge, he wasn't there. Then it started to rain.

"Ugh damn," I cursed as I tried to look for a nearby tree to shelter under.

I found a small tree by the bridge and sought out shelter. Where was Sasuke? I'm tired and I just want to go home and rest.

Then I felt a shiver run down my spine all of a sudden.

A sudden flash of cold feeling washed over me.

Like something wasn't right.

Then I heard a rustle beside me.

Then felt someone behind me.

A scream escaped from me.

But was muffled by someone kissing me.

Sasuke was kissing me.

I was frozen by his action.

I felt his arm snake around my waist and his other arm held my head to keep me from running away from him.

I was already running out of breath but he wasn't stopping.

Then I felt something cold hit my skin.

A scream escaped from me again.

But that was it.

Sasuke was still kissing me.

To keep me from screaming.

The loud pitter patter of the rain.

Then it was silent.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

"Ahhh! I'm so hungry!" I complained as I got out of my apartment and headed towards Ichiraku's.

I ran there and jumped for joy when it was finally in sight. There were lots of people in the ramen stand today. When I entered, I saw Ino and the rest of the guys eating inside.

"Hey Naruto!" Ino greeted me.

"Ino! I haven't seen you in a long time!" I exclaimed, "Grandpa! The usual please!"

"So Ino! Continue what you were saying!" Kiba said.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked as I ate my ramen noodles.

"Just some strange rumor about a guy who went everywhere to find someone," Tenten explained.

"That's weird," Shikamaru obviously bored, "I heard that too,"

"Funny. I heard another strange rumor of a girl vanishing with a scream a few nights ago," Ino added.

The whole ramen stand became silent except for the sounds of the slurping of the food.

"Oh! Where's forehead girl Naruto? We're going to the spa later and we're taking her!" Ino asked.

I answered, "I don't know. I haven't seen her in days. She must be home resting,"

"She really must be tired. I heard she did 5 emergency surgeries in one night a few days ago," Neji butted in.

"Of course you would know," Ino teased.

"Shut it Yamanaka," Neji glared.

I suddenly remembered, "Ah! Has someone seen Sasuke-teme? I want to train with him today!"

Shikamaru who was silently eating his ramen answered, "He's gone already. I was at the Hokage tower yesterday and heard that he took a long-term mission. He won't be back for a while,"

"A long-term mission?" I asked.

"It means it'll take a long time to finish baka," Ino said.

"I know what it means!" I argued, "But why didn't he take his team with him?"

"Who knows? Ask the Hokage," Ino nonchalantly said.

"Well this is sad. Sakura-chan and teme's gone. Who'll pay for my ramen now?" I complained.

Lalala.

Oh she's gone.

**I love you girl.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm still alive people! I got so busy with college stuff that i didn't have time to write :(<strong>

**A/N: Finally i finished it! To compensate for my lack of updates for Pioneer, I wrote this very long one shot. This was supposed to be a songfic but i liked it too much so tada. It's inspired by "She's Gone" by G-Dragon. It's korean alright. Don't be racist. I like it. It's cool. I like kpop right now. If you have time, go listen to it. LISTEN TO IT. You'll be able to feel the story more. The sinister air of it. Haha. I tried. I hope it was nice _ Go watch the video of it too! And read the english lyrics. Alright! I'll release the new chapter of Pioneer soon hopefully. **

**Also, if there are mistakes, i probably didn't notice that because i really wanted to get this story out for days already.**

**Reviews would be nice please! :D**

**If you have questions or something go message me! :) **


End file.
